(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a spectacle, and in particular, a spectacle with an illumination device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When working under darkness or under low light environment, other than using a torchlight so that the lighting source can be moved from one place to another, if a fixed light has to be secured at a fixed place, it is generally not convenient if the worker needs to move from one place to another. However, if torchlight is used, only one hand is free and available as the torch light is hold by the other hand. A fixed point illumination allows both hands to do the job, but if it needs to be moved from one place to another, the changing of illumination so that it could be secured to a particular place is laborious. In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spectacle with an illumination device which mitigates the drawback.